joenoonefandomcom-20200213-history
YUM
__TOC__ Links *Managing Software with YUM *YUM and RPM tricks *How to use YUM to download a package without installing it * also, don't forget to do yum install yum-utils. This will give you the yumdownloader mentioned in the above link. Task: Register my system with RHN To register your system with RHN type the following command and just follow on screen instructions (CentOS user skip to next step): # rhn_register Task: Display list of updated software (security fix) Type the following command at shell prompt: # yum list updates Task: Patch up system by applying all updates To download and install all updates type the following command: # yum update Task: List all installed packages List all installed packages, enter: # rpm -qa # yum list installed Find out if httpd package installed or not, enter: # rpm -qa | grep httpd # yum list installed httpd Task: Check for and update specified packages # yum update {package-name-1} To check for and update httpd package, enter: # yum update httpd Task: Search for packages by name Search httpd and all matching perl packages, enter: # yum list {package-name} # yum list {regex} # yum list httpd # yum list perl* Sample output: Loading "installonlyn" plugin Loading "security" plugin Setting up repositories Reading repository metadata in from local files Installed Packages perl.i386 4:5.8.8-10.el5_0.2 installed perl-Archive-Tar.noarch 1.30-1.fc6 installed perl-BSD-Resource.i386 1.28-1.fc6.1 installed perl-Compress-Zlib.i386 1.42-1.fc6 installed perl-DBD-MySQL.i386 3.0007-1.fc6 installed perl-DBI.i386 1.52-1.fc6 installed perl-Digest-HMAC.noarch 1.01-15 installed perl-Digest-SHA1.i386 2.11-1.2.1 installed perl-HTML-Parser.i386 3.55-1.fc6 installed ..... ....... .. perl-libxml-perl.noarch 0.08-1.2.1 base perl-suidperl.i386 4:5.8.8-10.el5_0.2 updates Task: Install the specified packages [ RPM(s) ] Install package called httpd: # yum install {package-name-1} {package-name-2} # yum install httpd Task: Remove / Uninstall the specified packages [ RPM(s) ] Remove package called httpd, enter: # yum remove {package-name-1} {package-name-2} # yum remove httpd Task: Display the list of available packages # yum list all Task: Display list of group software Type the following command: # yum grouplist Output: Installed Groups: Engineering and Scientific MySQL Database Editors System Tools Text-based Internet Legacy Network Server DNS Name Server Dialup Networking Support FTP Server Network Servers Legacy Software Development Legacy Software Support Development Libraries Graphics Web Server Ruby Printing Support Mail Server Server Configuration Tools PostgreSQL Database Available Groups: Office/Productivity Administration Tools Beagle Development Tools GNOME Software Development X Software Development Virtualization GNOME Desktop Environment Authoring and Publishing Mono Games and Entertainment XFCE-4.4 Tomboy Java Java Development Emacs X Window System Windows File Server KDE Software Development KDE (K Desktop Environment) Horde Sound and Video FreeNX and NX News Server Yum Utilities Graphical Internet Done Task: Install all the default packages by group Install all 'Development Tools' group packages, enter: # yum groupinstall "Development Tools" Task: Update all the default packages by group Update all 'Development Tools' group packages, enter: # yum groupupdate "Development Tools" Task: Remove all packages in a group Remove all 'Development Tools' group packages, enter: # yum groupremove "Development Tools" Task: Install particular architecture package If you are using 64 bit RHEL version it is possible to install 32 packages: # yum install {package-name}.{architecture} # yum install mysql.i386 Task: Display packages not installed via official RHN subscribed repos Show all packages not available via subscribed channels or repositories i.e show packages installed via other repos: # yum list extras Sample output: Loading "installonlyn" plugin Loading "security" plugin Setting up repositories Reading repository metadata in from local files Extra Packages DenyHosts.noarch 2.6-python2.4 installed VMwareTools.i386 6532-44356 installed john.i386 1.7.0.2-3.el5.rf installed kernel.i686 2.6.18-8.1.15.el5 installed kernel-devel.i686 2.6.18-8.1.15.el5 installed lighttpd.i386 1.4.18-1.el5.rf installed lighttpd-fastcgi.i386 1.4.18-1.el5.rf installed psad.i386 2.1-1 installed rssh.i386 2.3.2-1.2.el5.rf installed Task: Display what package provides the file *You can easily find out what RPM package provides the file. For example find out what provides the /etc/passwd file: # yum provides /etc/passwd Sample output: Loading "installonlyn" plugin Loading "security" plugin Setting up repositories Reading repository metadata in from local files setup.noarch 2.5.58-1.el5 base Matched from: /etc/passwd setup.noarch 2.5.58-1.el5 installed Matched from: /etc/passwd You can use wildcards if you don't know the paths. This searches for a filename beginning with gcc: # yum provides \*/gcc\* (Note, this will often produce a long list....) ... libmudflap-devel-4.1.1-52.el5.2.x86_64 : GCC mudflap support Repo : rhel-x86_64-server-5 Matched from: Filename : /usr/lib/gcc gcc-c++-4.1.1-52.el5.x86_64 : C++ support for GCC Repo : rhel-x86_64-server-5 Matched from: Filename : /usr/lib/gcc Filename : /usr/libexec/gcc ... *You can use same command to list packages that satisfy dependencies: # yum provides {dependency-1} {dependency-2}